Hitherto, a removal agent that removes gaseous mercury is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The removal agent is used to remove gaseous mercury contained in a gasified gas generated by gasifying coal or the like or to remove gaseous mercury contained in a flue gas generated by burning coal or the like.